Immortal Magic
by Pointyend
Summary: Elijah Cullen has rejoined hogwarts to finish his education. But does he really need it? He's decided that he was to stop Voldemort himself. But is there more to him that Elijah doesn't know about?
1. Chapter 1

Elijah hugged Esme before moving onto Carlisle. This had been his family for the last 60 years. Now was the time to continue his education. He was 17, attending his last year at Hogwarts. The wizarding war had affected everyone. The truce with the werewolves was strong, but fragile. For Elijahs people feared wolfs, and moved to slay them. It's mostly the Dark people who hate them. The Light people tolerate them. The Dark people attacked. They held them back, but they lost Jacob Black in the battle. Bella was distraught. But they had forgiven him. It wasn't his fault, was it?

Elijah was sitting on the porch, Alice leaning against his shoulder (A/n There's no Jasper. But, I think Alice is the best.) Alice was tracing randoms patterns through his jeans. She suddenly stopped, and Elijah was instantly worried.  
"Alice?"  
But she was staring ahead, seeing something he couldn't. He slid off his seat, holding Alice steady and looked her in the eye. He was an accomplished Legilimens (A/n I roamed google for about an hour trying to find the actual wording for this. You know, what Snape can do? My bad.) He watched her vision unfold. It went blank halfway through. Showing that the wolves were involved.

"C'mon Alice. Wake up" She stirred at his words.

"They're coming for them, Elijah. We must stop them. Oh…." She buried her face in his chest. Elijah knew that if she was human, she'd break down in tears.  
"Whats the plan?" Elijah said in a soothing voice, cuddling her.  
"We need everyone. It's you that'll do the m-most. Almost everyone is thirsty…"

"I'll warn the wolves. You get everyone and tell them what happened" Elijah leaned down, their lips meeting for a second before he darted away. While running through the trees, he went through his small magical education he's had during his small time as immortality. He crossed the border at a dead sprint, and sniffed out Sams newest trail. It didn't take long to find him, sitting outside of Emily's. Emily walked out and sat on his lap.  
"Elijah, what brings you here" Sam asked.  
"Bad news. You know how I'm a wizard, right? Well, there's an evil wizard called Voldemort. He's scared of you guys. He's sent his people from England to wipe you out. They'll be here in an hour. We need to hurry."  
"Why didn't Alice see this sooner?"Emily asked, shocked.

"Well, wizards can do this thing called apparition. It's like teleporting. Voldemort must've made a split second decision. But we need to hurry!" Elijah almost shouted the last sentence.

Sam lifted Emily off his lap, and transformed, not caring about his clothes.  
"Smooth" Emily muttered.

Elijah and Sam run off towards the Cullens house.

"You remember the meadow? We're stopping them there. Now, there's a spell called Avada Kedvra. If anyone hears that, they need to dodge it fast. It's a killing curse, instant death. You should survive the rest."  
Sam nodded and ran towards the meadow. Elijah veered off towards the Cullens house. As it came into view, he took a running leap. He span in mid-air and appeared in his room, grabbing his wand and jumping out the window. He sprinted towards the meadow. Fear rose in his chest as he imagined Alice being surrounded. He mustn't let these thoughts trouble him. Alice wouldn't let that happen. She's to skilled. But relief swept over him when Alice came into view. She jumped into his arms with a joyous squeak. Their lips locked for a few seconds, before Alice dropped to the ground.  
"We're all set up. This isn't good. We aren't prepared." She said quickly.  
"I know. I don't feel right about this. I feel like something is going to happen"

"We must be hopeful" But Alice hugged him all the same. The hug felt wrong. She knew this was real danger. Like the Volturi. Just as dangerous.

"Elijah. Are there any spells that could harm us in anyway?" Edward asked, and all vampire eyes turned on him

"I'm not sure. I really wish I knew. But avoid any spell you can." They all nodded, going back to talking to their mates. Bella eyed Jacob intensely.

Suddenly, Elijah's instincts told me that danger was here. Before seeing anything, he automatically grabbed Alice and moved her behind him. People in black cloaks were appearing out of mid air. They were all wearing masks. The smell of blood was overpowering. He took in everything quickly. Edward had already taken down two, and was circling another. Bella was looking everywhere, making sure everyone was ok. Carlisle and Esme were avoiding spells. The wolves were charging at the group. There must have been over 100 wizards there. Three of them turned to Elijah and Alice. Elijah flicked his wand. A pillar of flame threw one into the air. Alice ran from behind him, jumped, and tore the man in half. She landed lightly. Elijah left her, stowing away his wand. He didn't need it. He sprinted to the wolves. They needed help. He jumped, making his body straight. He flew forwards like an arrow, reaching out for a wizard. He grabbed one and slammed him to the ground. Before he could react, Elijah grabbed his throat, and pulled. Everything came out.

He looked up. Jacob was running towards a witch. Elijah watched as everyone sensed the same thing.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The witch screamed a spell, her wand aimed at Jacob as he jumped.  
The spell connected.  
Jacob exploded.

Bella's scream tore through everyone. The Wolves howls hurt even Elijah's ears. Bella was on the witch before she could even blink. A chunk of a breast flew past Elijah's face, but he was to stunned to move.

Jacob was dead. Nothing could bring him back from that.

"Bella's dead! Retreat!" A voice he didn't recognize screamed, and the wizards disappeared. Bella turned to Elijah. She was raging.

"If you hadn't come into our lives. Jacob would be alive. You disgusting wizard!" She screamed the last word and dived at him. Edward caught her while she was in mid-air. She struggled wildly. Elijah stumbled back, before turning and running into the forest. He stopped when he couldn't hear anyone. He slid down a tree and sat with his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault."

Alice's voice cut through him like a spear caught on fire.

"Bella's right."  
"She isn't"  
"Jacob would still be alive"  
"No. They would've attacked anyway"  
"They wouldn't know if I didn't tell Dumbledore."

Alice pulled away his hands and straightened out his legs. She sat on him, facing him before wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. It would've happened sooner or later" Alice mumbled. "Jacob was careless"

"Much less since Bella changed"  
"He was always careless"  
"I'm going back to school"

Alice pulled back at that, looking him in the eye. "Why?"  
"I want revenge. I'll find Voldemort. I'll bring him back to Bella. I think she'd like to meet him."  
"Your leaving?"  
"Only for a year. Then you can come with me when I look for him. If you wish. But then again, it would be dangerous. No. I'm leaving for a couple of years."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"No." Elijah growled.

Alice looked down, put a hand on his chest and mumbled, so low Elijah could hardly hear. "Please"

He waited until she looked up.

"Fine. You silly, irresistible girl"

She smiled the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

A few seconds passed as he moved to Carlisle.

"Son? You ok?"  
"Yeah. I was just remembering how I made this choice."

Carlisle hugged him.

"We'll see you soon."

He moved on to Bella.

"Bella."  
She looked at him with something that was different from the looks he'd gotten for the last 6 months.

" I realize now that it wasn't your fault, Elijah. I thank you for being there at the funeral, and joining in with everything that associated with Jacob" She hugged him.

"Thanks Bella. I'll see you later."

He moved onto Alice, and sadness swept over him.

She stretched on her toes to reach his lips. They embraced for so long that Emmet had to clear his throat. He had missed out on the fight. He was shattered.

"Shutup" Elijah muttered.

"Your plane is leaving" Emmet replied.

"I'll run" Elijah replied as he moved his lips to Alice's neck.

"Go" She said, pushing him off.

Elijah smiled and walked towards the plane. He looked back and waved, before walking around the corner and onto the plane to his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Elijah stepped out of the Hogwarts express, carrying his trunk in one hand, carefully avoiding all the children and holding his breath. He walked straight for the carriages and found an empty one. He climbed in and sat, thinking.

Will he cope with so many students?

He didn't have a choice.

What if he needs to hunt?

Hagrid or Dumbledore will solve that.

What if I need a human?

Only a death eater.

Someone sat across from him. He quickly glanced up, looking at the round glasses. He saw bushy hair. And red hair. He nodded to each before looking away again. The carriage set off.

"I wonder what we'll learn this year? I know we're learning that stone charm, whats it called again?" the female chattered.

The red head sighed. "Don't know, Hermione."

"Duro"

Hermione and the two boys looked at Elijah.

"That's…..right…" Hermione stammered at his beauty.

The red head went red in the face and crossed his arms. The boy with black seemed not to care.

They reached the castle and Elijah walked in eagerly. He was almost salivating at the sight of the inside. He lead the whole school into the great hall. He had instructions to go and stand with the Headmaster. So he did. The first years walked in and got sorted, and it was Elijahs turn.

"Cullen, Elijah"  
He walked forward, sat on the stool and waited. The hat was put on his head.

"Ohhh yes. I heard Dumbledore talking about you. So much going through your mind. I wonder….Definently not Slytherin, no…Hufflepuff..No, that will not do. So, bravery, or smartness? I'd say bravery…Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word, and Elijah joined the clapping table. Once the clapping died down, Dumbledore walked towards Elijah. He bent down and put his mouth close to Elijahs ear. Elijah moved away slightly, and held his breath.  
"Should I tell them about your…special case?"  
"It would be advisable"

Dumbledore nodded and yet back to his seat as the food appeared. Elijah crossed his arms and stared at the wood of the table. He was remembering his last night with Alice, thankful that no one around could read minds like Edward.

After everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up and the hall silenced instantly.

"We have a special guest this year. He has already been sorted into Gryffindor. He attended Hogwarts almost 60 years ago. But a tragic accident caused him to go to St Mungo's. He was almost dead. The nurses were thinking of casting the killing curse on him. But then a special man ran in, and shouted "Elijah, where are you? Alice said you'd be here!" The nurses looked stunned, but pointed him out. The man bent down to Elijah. Elijah screamed in pain, then they were both gone, the doors swinging closed. Then, 6 months later, Elijah went back and told them his story. Elijah told me everything about his new world. He needed to control his thirst for blood before he could attend again. Elijah is, of course, a Vampire. Voldemorts forces are interfering with even his small world now, and he needs to prevent that. Please, I ask of you, do not shun him because he is different. He will not attack anyone, I promise you. He is tame" Dumbledore added the last line with a chuckle, before dismissing everyone to go to bed.

Elijah sighed, wishing Alice was with him. A sudden thought struck him. He wound his way through the crowd to Dumbledore.  
"Professor, is there any way I can leave the school grounds?"  
Dumbledore looked taken aback "I'm sorry, but no"  
"Oh. Thanks anyway" Elijah turned and was away from Dumbledore before the old man could react.

He headed to his dormitory, but someone grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Your disgusting family injured my Father 6 months ago. I want revenge for that!"  
A blond haired man shouted at Elijah.

"…Excuse me?" Elijah said, intrigued.

The blond whipped out his wand, and a circle formed.

"_Stupefy_!" A burst of red shot from the blonds wand.

"Malfoy!" Someone shouted from the crowd as Elijah stepped around the spell.

"_Duro_!" Elijah said, flicking out his wand before he could finish the spell. It hit the Malfoy boy in the chest, and he turned to stone instantly.

Someone screamed, while others clapped at Elijah's quick spell work. He turned and sped through the crowd. This was not a good start. He already had an enemy. Will this mean more people will want to hurt him? Will he heave to deal with this every day?


End file.
